This invention relates to enclosures for electrical use, and particularly to such enclosures for use in sectionalizing electrical systems. For this purpose an enclosure is desirable which gives maximum accessibility to its interior for use by the electricans in installing and connecting the sectionalizing components. Moreover, since such arrangements are not always located in sheltered, supervised areas it is desired that be resistant to the entrance of windborn particles such as snow or sand, and that access by unauthorized persons to the contents of the enclosure be made difficult, to discourage sabotage and vandalism.